The problem encumbering automatic hand firearms with mass obturation is the lack of safety in the forward position of the slide. As a consequence, when the firearm is forcefully knocked on the ground, butt first, the slide will move to the rear and by action of the spring forward again, at the same time feeding a cartridge into the barrel and firing the round. Shots fired accidentally in this way have in certain instances caused great causalties.